Sway to the Rhythm
by mochamaker
Summary: Feel the movement.


I do not own the characters. I do not make a profit of this rambling tale.

Rated M for skin on skin scenes.

Sway to the Rhythm

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, swiveling back and forth in her desk chair, twiddling her thumbs, and she is bored out of her mind. The area of space Voyager is passing through is devoid of hostile species, friendly species, or any other form of alien species. The majority of the crew have spent the last few days rotating off duty time between the Holodecks. Kathryn scheduled a game of Velocity with Seven of Nine, the resident half Borg for later on in the afternoon, but it is only zero nine hundred hours and the game is to take place at fifteen hundred hours. That leaves Kathryn with six hours free and absolutely no disaster to deal with. The Senior staff meeting already took place earlier in the morning, and the crew rotation assignments were completed yesterday during another sedate shift.

"Hmm what to do, oh what to do?" Kathryn asked the empty room.

Getting up from her chair, she moves over to the replicator to get a cup of coffee and moves to the couch situated below the window; maybe she will shut her eyes for a brief nap. Kathryn set her coffee on a nearby table, took off her boots and lay down, stretching out on the cushions. She unzipped her uniform jacket and unbuttoned her pants, folding her arms up behind her head as a mock pillow, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kathryn wore a dress of green shimmering silk, her hair piled on top of head and away from her face. The room she stood in was dark and cool. She took a deep breath and a faint deep rhythmic thumping could be heard in the background, starting up and filling the room with the beat. She glanced around the dark room trying to pinpoint any moving objects and caught a brief glimpse of silver moving to her right before it disappeared. The air behind her shifted and a warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against a subtle yet strong body. Warm breath brushed her bare neck and shoulders causing shivers to radiate down her spine. A soft hand clasped her shoulders, causing Kathryn to breathe faster. Subtle vanilla scent filled her lungs with each quickly indrawn breath. The scent is familiar, but she cannot pinpoint it.<p>

Soft hair tickles her neck as the figure leans in to whisper warmly in her ear, "Dance with me."

"Face forward. Do not turn around. I will lead. You must trust me." The whispering voice commands.

The figure moves both warm hands down to gently clasp Kathryn's hips, pulling back and fitting their hips together, moving and swaying with the rhythm of the music filling the room. The darkness forbids any visual identification of the figure. Kathryn obeys and moves against the strong swaying hips nestled against her butt, allowing her movements to follow the others lead. Again, the warm breath caresses her neck and causes a shiver to flow down her spine, this time sparking a flame of heat between her thighs.

"You move very well." The throaty voice whispers in Kathryn's ear.

Two hands move from her hips to splay against her lower belly, pushing her ever closer to the warm figure at her back. Kathryn feels smooth fabric and soft skin gently touching her shoulder blades. The scent of vanilla is stronger the closer the figure gets to her nose. Kathryn barely moved her head to try to glance at the figure at her back, but the figure catches her movement and says, "No. You must face forward or I will stop. You do not want me to stop, do you?"

"No." Kathryn whispered on a sigh.

The warm hands splayed on her lower belly clasped the fabric of her dress for a brief instant then the index fingers begin rubbing a circular pattern moving further down, stopping an inch from her throbbing heat and continue to move in circles, stroking delicately and stoking her arousal.

Kathryn takes deeper breaths, her stomach muscles begin to shake, her arousal thrumming through her veins with the rhythm of the beat her hips are moving to. She reaches her hands back to grasp the hips moving against hers, sliding her hands around and clasping smooth, firm butt cheeks. The figure moves one warm hand up Kathryn's stomach to stroke and rub a firm breast, circling the hard pebble with a thumb, flicking back and forth in a rhythm matching the moving hand on her stomach.

Kathryn releases her held breath in a whimper of need. Another warm breath caresses her neck, and then soft lips caress her neck and kiss around to below her earlobe. A warm tongue licks her earlobe before a hot mouth sucks on it. Kathryn presses against the swaying hips behind her harder, tugging them roughly into her butt, and feeling the reciprocating heat rubbing into her.

The voice murmurs against Kathryn's neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. The stroking fingers on her belly move down to rest stationary on her mound. Kathryn releases a deep moan of frustration. The thumb rubbing her hard nipple moves to the other breast and cups the warm weight, pressing in and rubbing the palm over the nipple. The other hand slides lower, fingers braving to cup wet lips through moist, warm silk.

"I am going to touch you." The voice commands as wet fingers press in and rub in a circle against a hard nub.

Kathryn grabbed the butt cheeks clasped in her hands, hard, and moaned loud and deep, pleasure lacing her tone.

"You like my fingers on you. I feel your hips rocking with need. Do you need my touch? . . . . Shall I stop?"

"PPPlease. I love your touch. Touch me firmer." Kathryn tilted her hips down to increase the friction against her throbbing clit, feeling the fingers tantalizing her approaching orgasm.

The hand cupping her breast slides down to wrap firmly around her waist, preventing Kathryn from increasing the friction against her soaked crouch.

"You will cease your attempts to control your pleasure." A soft voice demanded in her ear.

"Ahh." Kathryn whimpered in frustration, sliding her hands up to rest on the figures jutting hipbones, clasping and grabbing the smooth silk of the figure's outfit.

The hand rubbing her hard erection increased in speed and pressed firmer causing Kathryn to arch her back, leaning against the figures soft chest, arching her neck back and tilting her head against the figure's bony collarbone and shoulder. She released a loud moan, her hips rocking into the touch and quivering with the sweep of her orgasm as it took hold of her hips and lower back. Soft lips kissed and a warm tongue licked her arched neck, sucking hard at the moment of her release. Kathryn collapsed against the figure, trusting to be held upright. She let go of her hold on the figure and made a move to turn around only to be stopped firm by the hand still clasping her hip.

"No. You will not turn around." The once soft, provocative voice said in a hard flat tone.

Kathryn felt a cool breeze against her exposed shoulder blades where the once warm body of the figure rested. The hand holding her hip released, and the fingers cupping her wet heat moved away, leaving only cool saturated silk exposed to the draft of the dark room.

"Good bye Kathryn," A soft murmur reached Kathryn's ears as the figure moved back into the shadows of the room, remaining anonymous.

"Noooo," Kathryn shouted in panic, turning around fast to see the figure's face before the shadows encompassed her mystery dancer.

* * *

><p>Kathryn awoke screaming and sat upright looking around her ready room. She no longer lay on the couch but sat on the floor a good distance away. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm her panic down from her dream. Using the couch for assistance, she stood up on shaky legs, turned around to walk towards her desk, and met ice blue eyes standing quietly beside her desk. The eyes watched her slow steps with the glaze of a tiger watching an injured gazelle stepping blindly into the clearing. Kathryn jumped back in shock.<p>

"Seven. What are you doing in here?"

"I apologize Captain, but I rang the bell twice and when you failed to answer I entered to assure your safety was not compromised. I saw you resting and chose to stay until you awoke; for your protection of course." Seven looked into Kathryn's eyes and smirked.

"Oh, well thank you Seven for your consideration. I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Would you like anything?"

"No thank you Captain. May I suggest you button your pants before leaving the ready room?"

Kathryn looked down at her unbuttoned and falling off her hips trousers and blushed a delicate shade of pink. "Hm yes, I should definitely do that." Reaching down, she fixed her clothing and walked to the replicator for a mug of coffee then walked to sit on the couch and glance at Seven, still standing by the desk corner.

"Seven. Come and sit down by me while I drink this, then we shall go play Velocity."

Seven strode over to the couch and delicately sat down next to Kathryn. Kathryn lifted her cup of coffee, inhaling the steam, preparing to take a big drink and stopped the motion of her hand. She caught a whiff of another scent on the air wafting under her nose with her coffee smell, the smell of vanilla. It lingered in the air and hit Kathryn's memory like a bolt of lightening. The dream. She smelled vanilla on her mystery dancer, and felt soft hair and soft lips on her neck.

"Captain, are you damaged. You stopped smelling your coffee and your eyes are wide, and your mouth is hanging open. May I be of assistance?" Seven looked at Kathryn with a twinkle in her eye.

"YY. .YOU. It was you." Kathryn stuttered out and leaned forward to set her coffee on the table before she dropped it.

Seven leaned forward until she could feel Kathryn's breath caressing her lips and tickling her cheek, and said in a firm, soft voice, "Yes. Kathryn it was."

"How long were you in here before I awoke?" Kathryn asked in a shaky voice, afraid of the answer but already knowing the truth.

"Long enough to know you have satin green underwear on and your hips move in perfect rhythm when led by my hand."

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
